A Bouquet of My Love
by ciocarlie
Summary: Semuanya sudah berakhir dengan happy ending, tetapi apakah benar bahwa mereka semua sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu? / Setting, After Future Arc / Pairing : ColoLal, D18, 8059, 6927, R27, 10051


**Title : **A Bouquet of My Love

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship

**Rated : **K+

**Pairing : **ColoLal, D18, 8059, 6927, slight R27, 10051

**Song fic from Superfly (Ai wo Tomete Hanataba wo—A bouquet of My Love)**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

.ColoLal.

"Lal, hei!" suara pemuda yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan flash yang mengarah padanya. Saat membuka matanya lagi, ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menggunakan headband army sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah kamera.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan fotomu kan?"

"Colonello," berjalan mendekat—semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya wanita itu sudah berada hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari pemuda itu dan dengan segera mengambil kamera yang digunakan oleh Colonello dan menghapus foto yang tadi diambil oleh Colonello sambil menghajar pemuda itu.

"Lal, kenapa kau menghapusnya, kora!"

"Aku tidak suka difoto, dan aku tidak akan mau difoto, sampai kapanpun!" Lal tampak kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Colonello yang sudah terkapar didepannya, "masih beruntung aku tidak menghancurkan kameramu ini.."

Melemparkannya kembali kearah Colonello dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum Colonello menahan tangannya.

"Ayolah, sebelum aku berangkat misi setelah ini—misi ini cukup lama dan juga beresiko bukan," Lal menatap kearah Colonello, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menunggu jawaban dari perempuan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Sekali ini saja—dan jangan mendadak seperti itu!" Lal memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak sedikit memerah dan Colonello tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti kau suka saat misi ini selesai Lal!"

二人で写真を撮ろう 懐かしいこの景色と  
**Futari de shashin wo torou natsukashii kono keshiki to**  
_Let's take a picture of the two of us in this familiar setting_

.ColoLal.

"Byakuran memasang anti tri ni sette, semua Arcobaleno tewas—"

Bayangan dari Tsuna di masa itu yang mengabarkan dengan suara yang bergetar membuat Lal lagi-lagi merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Walaupun Byakuran sudah dikalahkan, tidak ada kabar tentang mereka yang tewas ataupun kembali ke masa ini—termasuk Colonello.

_'Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti kau suka saat misi ini selesai Lal!'_

Menatap kearah foto yang dibingkai dengan rapi diatas meja kecil didekatnya, Lal hanya bisa terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan oleh Colonello saat itu, dan ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya.

"Kau akan kembali bukan—Colonello?"

あの日と同じポーズで おどけてみせて欲しい  
**Ano hi to onaji pōzu de odokete misete hoshii**  
_I want you to joke around and show me the same pose you made that day_

.D18.

"Kyouya!" pemuda berambut pirang, sang Don Cavallone tampak menghampiri Cloud Guardian Vongola di lingkungan rumahnya yang ada di sekitar kuil Namimori. Biasanya, ia akan disambut dengan lemparan tonfa dari pemuda itu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah sosok pemuda itu yang hanya diam dan menatap kearah langit yang kala itu tampak biru dengan awan yang mengalir seolah berada di dalam air.

"Kyouya—apakah yang kudengar itu benar," Dino—berjalan mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang pasti tentang apa yang ia dengar dari Shouchi saat itu—ketika ia baru saja mendengar rencana dibalik kematian Tsuna, "—kau akan mencoba peruntungan yang tidak pasti itu. Kau ingin dirimu di masa lalu mencoba melawan Byakuran yang bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan olehmu dan Tsuna?"

"Apakah itu adalah masalah?" kali ini mata abu-abunya mencoba untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat pria itu, "diriku saat itu tidak lemah—dan kau tahu sendiri maksud dari rencana itu bukan?"

"Tetapi—bagaimana kalau itu tidak berhasil, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Hibari menatap kearah Dino—sebelum tangannya bergerak dan menarik kerah pakaian Dino untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sejenak Dino tampak terkejut, perasaannya bercampur, senang, bingung, dan juga sedih—seakan ini adalah perpisahan selamanya mereka.

"Itulah tugasmu, latihlah diriku di masa 10 tahun yang lalu hingga ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dariku, bukankah kau tutorku—Dino?" Hibari tampak tersenyum samar menoleh kearah Dino yang tampak terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut dan tangannya yang menutup bibirnya yang dikecup oleh Hibari.

"Ya—yang kau lakukan tadi, apakah itu artinya…"

"Kau akan tahu nanti—jika aku kembali ke masa ini, Dino…" Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap langit biru itu, "—kalau kita bertemu kembali…"

見上げる空の青さを 気まぐれに雲は流れ  
**Miageru sora no aosa wo kimagure ni kumo wa nagare**  
_Clouds drift erratically across the blue sky_

.D18.

_'Kyouya-san sudah setuju dengan rencana Tsuna-san yang akan mengirim sosok mereka ke masa lalu…'_

Bagaimanapun, tentu saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu, sudah cukup ia kehilangan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, dan sekarang ia tidak akan mau kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, ketakutan akan tidak mampunya Hibari dan semua yang berada di masa lalu untuk mengalahkan Byakuran tidak terbukti. Namun—hingga sekarang bahkan ia tidak mendengar lagi kabar dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, apakah pengiriman kembali mereka berhasil, atau gagal.

Berada di dalam kediaman milik Cloud Guardian itu, sang Don Cavallone tampak duduk di depan teras kamar Hibari. Hanya diam dan menatap kearah langit biru kala itu, tidak berbuat apapun—bahkan tidak mengantarkan kepergian dari mereka yang seharusnya berada di masa lalu.

Ia terlalu takut—bagaimana jika pengiriman itu gagal, dan ia tidak akan mungkin bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hibari?

Bagaimana kalau ia tidak akan pernah mendengar apa yang sebenarnya selama ini ia inginkan keluar dari mulut Hibari. Bagaimana kalau—ia tidak bisa merengkuh awannya itu didalam pelukannya seperti sebelumnya.

_'Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya saat aku kembali kemari—ke sisimu…'_

Menutup matanya, tidak mengatakan apapun untuk sesaat. Rasanya sakit, ia baru merasakan bagaimana pentingnya sosok Hibari Kyouya didalam kehidupannya saat sosok itu berada jauh darinya. Sangat jauh seakan tidak akan bisa lagi ia meraih tangan itu, dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun Kyouya…"

キレイなものは 遠くにあるからキレイなの  
**Kirei na mono wa tōku ni aru kara kirei na no**  
_Are beautiful things beautiful because they are untouchable?_

.ColoLal.

"Lal!" sosok itu segera menoleh untuk menemukan Basil yang tampak terburu-buru menghampirinya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak—tampak sangat senang, terharu, dan juga tidak percaya. Tetapi satu hal yang bisa ia cerna adalah, ia tahu kalau sosok itu sudah kembali.

Baik dalam keadaan hidup, maupun mati—

TRRR…

Suara handphone miliknya itu mengagetkan dirinya sebelum Basil bisa mengatakan apapun. Saat itu, ia membuka sebuah email yang baru masuk dan matanya terbelalak melihat hal itu. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kediamannya, menuju tempat yang ia tahu.

.D18.

Suara ketukan pintu tampak membuyarkan lamunan dari sang Don Cavallone, dan ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan sang pria yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya sejak kecil itu berdiri dengan senyuman lembut terpasang di wajahnya.

"Boss—"

"Ada apa Romario?" Dino menatap lebih lekat untuk menemukan pancaran kebahagiaan yang ia tahu artinya—dan selalu ia tunggu sampai kapanpun.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Kyouya…"

約束したとおりあなたと  
**Yakusoku shita tōri anata to**  
_I'm so happy that I could come to this place with you,_

.ColoLal.

Sebuah padang rumput yang berada di tengah hutan—itulah yang menjadi tujuan dari seorang Lal saat ini. Ia terus berlari ditengah hutan, mencoba untuk mencari sosok yang ada di dekat sana saat itu. Terus berlari, meskipun nafasnya sudah tampak memendek karena deru langkahnya yang semakin cepat, ia tidak perduli.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan sosok itu—apapun yang terjadi…

Suara kepakan sayap burung terdengar, dan Lal menemukan sosok burung yang ia tahu milik siapa, dan dengan segera ia mengikutinya kemanapun—sampai kapanpun. Hingga ia sampai disebuah padang rumput itu—tempat dimana ia mengambil sebuah foto yang tidak pernah akan hilang baik dalam bentuk nyata maupun didalam hatinya.

Burung itu tampak bertengger di lengan sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan headband army didepannya—tampak tersenyum saat burung itu menuntun Lal menuju ke tempatnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Lal?"

ここに来られて本当に良かったわ  
**Koko ni korarete hontou ni yokatta wa**  
_just as we promised_

Hanya bisa terdiam, tangannya menggenggam erat handphone yang masih terbuka, email dari pemuda yang ada di depannya saat itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang ia letakkan diatas kepala Lal.

"Aku kembali—Lal…" senyumannya tampak muncul beserta dengan semburat merah yang tampak menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Ia melihat handphone yang ada di genggaman Lal, menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

この込み上がる気持ちが 愛じゃないなら  
**Kono komiagaru kimochi ga ai ja nai nara**  
_If this bursting emotion isn't love_

"Ti amo—Lal," perempuan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah pemuda itu. Tatapannya tampak terkejut, ia hanya bisa mematung dan diam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan air mata yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia bingung—apakah perasaannya sama seperti Colonello, atau tidak—

Tetapi, yang ia inginkan hanya satu—mengalirkan air mata ini, apapun yang ada di depannya, apapun yang tubuhnya inginkan. Dan yang ia ingat hanyalah kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

何が愛かわからないほど  
**Nani ga ai ka wakaranai hodo**  
_I don't know what love is_

.D18.

Dino terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang ada di dekat pintu masuk markas Vongola didekat kuil Namimori. Saat itu sakura berguguran—menambah indah pemandangan disana. Ditangannya saat itu sudah ada sebuah buket bunga berwarna-warni yang ia genggam dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

"Kyouya!" Dino meneriakkan nama pemuda itu saat ia melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan menatap langit biru yang ada di atasnya bersama dengan awan yang menari-nari bersamanya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah buket bunga yang disodorkan pada Dino untuknya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu—Kyouya, aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya!" Dino tampak tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hibari, tetapi menggerakkan tangannya untuk memaksanya menggenggam bunga itu tanpa mengatakan alasan ia memberikan bunga itu.

愛をこめて花束を 大袈裟だけど受け取って  
**Ai wo komete hanataba wo ōgesa dakedo uketotte**  
_Please accept this bouquet of my love, though it's a little extravagant_

…

Ia tidak ingin—dan tidak perlu menanyakan alasan Dino untuk memberikan bunga itu. Di dalam fikiran Hibari saat itu hanya ada kata-kata yang tadi meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Dino. Terdiam dan menatap wajah Dino yang memerah dan tertutupi oleh bayangan poninya.

Tidak ada perkataan bagaimana keadaannya—tidak ada pertanyaan bagaimana dirinya setelah kembali dari masa lalu, hanya ada perkataan itu dan keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

Tangan Hibari bergerak, mengangkat kepala Dino dan mengecup bibirnya dalam, membuat pria berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi terkejut dan memeluk tubuh sang Cloud Guardian sembari membalas ciuman mereka.

"Apakah kau lupa dengan apa yang kujanjikan—" Hibari menatap kearah Dino dan tersenyum samar saat wajah keduanya tampak berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, "—sampai saat aku kembali, kau tidak boleh menghilangkan senyuman itu sampai kapanpun…"

…

"Tentu saja—aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum didepanmu, Kyouya…!"

理由なんて訊かないでよね  
**Riyuu nante kikanaide yo ne**  
_Don't ask me for a reason or anything_

今だけすべて忘れて 笑わないで受けとめて  
**Ima dake subete wasurete warawanaide uketomete**  
_Just for now, forget everything else and accept it without laughing_

照れていないで  
**Tereteinaide**  
_Don't be shy_

.8059.

_"Juudaime, kenapa kau melakukannya!"_

Seakan baru saja terjadi kemarin, bayangan didalam kepalanya sudah dipenuhi oleh saat-saat dimana Tsuna—Juudaimenya itu memutuskan untuk menghancurkan cincin Vongola. Semuanya tampak terpecah, ia dan juga yang lainnya seakan berjalan kearah pesimpangan jalan yang berbeda—terus membelakangi pemuda itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia berani menjamin kalau keadaan saat itu sama sepinya seperti saat ini—bahkan mungkin saat ini lebih sepi daripada saat Tsuna masih ada.

昨日とよく似た今日は  
**Kinou to yoku nita kyou wa**  
_Today, as yesterday,_

Ia berjalan, berbelok pada persimpangan-persimpangan yang ada di markas itu. Semua itu seakan menariknya pada ruangan yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya—dulu maupun sekarang. Bedanya adalah, dulu ia tampak sangat bersemangat untuk berjalan menuju pesimpangan itu—berharap untuk bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang sangat ia hormati itu.

Tetapi sekarang—hanya ketakutan yang melanda fikirannya…

何気ない分かれ道を  
**nanigenai wakaremichi wo**  
_I missed my turning at a fork in the road_

Jaraknya semakin dekat dan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai ruangan itu ketika bayangan itu muncul didalam ingatannya. Setelah peristiwa penghancuran cincin Vongola itu, saat ia dan juga Yamamoto menemani Tsuna untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan Millefiore hingga akhirnya suara tembakan yang membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang sangat.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya yang bergerak untuk memegang knop pintu itu kembali ia lepaskan dan ia hanya bisa menutup matanya erat sambil mengeratkan giginya. Ia terlalu takut—ia tahu kalau Tsuna akan kembali, tetapi ia tidak mendengar apapun kabar tentang Tsuna yang kembali ke markas.

Apakah ia marah?

Apakah ia sudah tidak menginginkannya menjadi tangan kanan dan guardian?

Yang lebih menyakitkan—apakah ia sudah tidak ingin lagi menjadi sahabat terbaiknya?

"Hayato—" saat tubuhnya hanya berhadapan dengan pintu, kehangatan menyelimuti punggungnya, dan tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya dan memeluknya itu.

"Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang pengecut—" suaranya bergetar, tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda lainnya itu dan ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar saat itu, "—aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Juudaime…"

…

"Tsuna memiliki alasan yang baik untuk melakukan semua ini—begitu juga denganmu…" Yamamoto Takeshi, tampak mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuh Gokudera dan mengangkat wajahnya serta menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata hijau emeraldnya itu, "aku yakin—Tsuna pasti akan kembali, dan kita pasti akan kembali seperti dulu…"

…

"Kuharap begitu—"

分かって選びそびれた 臆病のせいでしょう  
**Wakatte erabisobireta okubyou no sei deshou**  
_I guess it's because I'm a coward_

Kematian Tsuna memberikan luka tersendiri di dalam diri semua guardiannya dan juga keluarganya. Mereka tahu tidak akan ada orang yang tidak merasakan kesedihan saat Tsuna tewas. Tetapi yang tidak mereka percayai adalah, Lambo menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak bisa menangis saat pemakaman Tsuna berlangsung.

Ia hanya menatap makam itu dengan tatapan kosong, sama seperti sekarang saat ia hanya berdiri mematung dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap peti mati itu, seolah menunggu sosok itu terbangun kembali dan tersenyum padanya.

Tetapi entah kenapa—saat ini, ia tidak bisa menahan tangis yang tidak pernah keluar saat pertama kali melihat tubuh itu tertidur dengan tenang didalam peti mati didepannya saat ini. Ia terus bertahan saat itu—mungkin karena ia tahu kalau sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya itu sendiri akan kembali padanya.

Tetapi sekarang, sekuat apapun ia bertahan, air mata itu tetap muncul dan ia hanya berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan ada di sampingnya dan membuatnya nyaman seperti dulu yang selalu ia lakukan. Tepukan di pundaknya membuyarkan lamunannya untuk mempertemukannya dengan sosok sang Sun Guardian yang saat itu hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Ia akan kembali, Sawada kuat—dan ia akan kembali pada kita…"

私は泣くのが得意で  
**Watashi wa naku no ga tokui de**  
_I was always good at crying_

最初から慰めを当てにしてたわ  
**Saisho kara nagusame wo ate ni shiteta wa**  
_And I relied on your comfort_

"Aku tahu, tetapi—apakah Tsuna-nii akan memaafkan kita," Lambo menatap kearah Ryouhei sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus air mata yang keluar saat itu. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah berbuat sangat salah pada pemuda itu, dan membiarkannya menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

"Bukankah karena itu—kita berkumpul disini," suara yang lainnya itu terdengar, dan menampakkan sosok Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berjalan mendekati Lambo serta Ryouhei sambil tersenyum kearah mereka, "kita kemari untuk memperbaiki semuanya—semua kesalahan yang sudah kita lakukan pada Tsuna…"

何度も間違った道 選び続けて  
**Nando mo machigatta michi erabitsuzukete**  
_No matter how many times I got lost along the way_

正しく ここに戻って来たの  
**Tadashiku koko ni modotte kita no**  
_I made it back here_

Langkah itu tampak pelan dan juga tegas—mendekat kearah peti mati yang ada di tengah hutan itu, dikelilingi oleh semua orang yang menunggu sosok itu kembali pada mereka. Ia selalu yakin jika ia akan kembali pada mereka, tetapi selalu ada ketakutan yang tersisa di dirinya.

Ia terlalu mempermainkan waktu, memutar balikkan masa depan hanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mereka—tersenyum lagi untuk mereka. Meskipun jiwa dan raganya mati, hatinya selalu ingin dan terus mencari jalan untuk kembali ketempat mereka.

巡り巡る時を超え いつもあなたの所へと  
**Meguri meguru toki wo koe itsumo anata no tokoro e to**  
_Circling round and round through time,_

この心 舞い戻ってゆく  
**Kono kokoro maimodotte yuku**  
_This heart of mine is always seeking to return to where you are_

Ia tahu kalau semua yang ia lakukan terlalu berlebihan—ia selalu memaksakan diri untuk menjadi yang terbaik dimata mereka. Meskipun itu harus mencabut senyuman diwajah mereka dan menggantinya dengan tangisan.

"Teman-teman…"

Suara yang lirih itu tampak pelan dan terkubur bersama dengan suara angin yang berhembus disekitarnya. Tetapi, jarak diantara mereka yang saat itu tidak terlalu jauh sudah cukup untuk membuat semua teman-temannya yang ada di hadapannya itu menoleh dan terkejut—sebelum senyuman itu tampak mengembang kembali di wajah mereka—begitu juga diwajahnya. Dan saat ia sadar, pelukan hangat dari semua temannya yang ia rasakan.

"TSUNA/SAWADA/TSUNA-NII/JUUDAIME!"

無理に描く理想より 笑い合える今日の方が  
**Muri ni egaku risou yori waraiaeru kyou no hou ga**  
_Rather than impossible ideals,_

ずっと幸せね  
**Zutto shiawase ne**  
_Happiness is sharing this laughter with you today_

.6927.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pemuda berambut biru dengan model pucuk nanas berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tersenyum dan berjalan sambil membuat sebuah ilusi disekitar tempat itu berada. Hingga dipenuhi oleh bunga yang berwarna-warni dan saat semuanya menoleh keatas menemukannya, dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya—pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat bunga itu pecah menjadi beribu kelompak bunga yang berwarna-warni.

"Ini—" menatap kearah depan, saat ia menemukan sosok itu sedang tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, "—Mukuro?"

Sosok itu membawakan sebuah buket bunga berwarna-warni yang langsung disodorkannya pada Tsuna dan sekali lagi ia menjentikkan jarinya untuk memecahkannya menjadi beratus kelopak bunga warna-warni didepan Tsuna.

"Kau—kembali?" walaupun pandangannya tertutup oleh kelopak bunga itu, ia tetap bisa melihat senyuman yang tercermin diwajah pemuda itu. Dan tangannya bergerak, untuk memeluk sosok didepannya itu dengan erat—yang dibalas Mukuro.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi—Tsunayoshi…"

_violet, indigo, black and blue_  
_flame, yellow, purple, sky blue,_  
_pink, yellow green, ash, brown…_

あなたに贈る色は…?  
**Anata ni okuru iro wa...?**  
_What colours should I send to you?_

Semuanya satu per satu muncul—Dino dan juga Hibari, Colonello dan juga Lal, Shouichi, Spanner, Gianni, dan juga Bianchi serta Basil dan juga Varia.

"Nanas mesum, cukup lepaskan pelukanmu dari Juudaime bodoh!" Gokudera yang melihat Mukuro masih memeluk erat Tsuna tampak kesal dan segera memisahkan mereka berdua. Wajah Tsuna tampak memerah sementara Mukuro tampak tersenyum walaupun persimpangan empat sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kufufu~ Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku kepala gurita? Cukup lama aku menunggu saat aku bisa bersama Tsunayoshi…" mengeluarkan Trident yang ada di tangannya sekarang dan mencoba untuk menyerang Gokudera yang sudah mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Jangan berisik, atau kamikorosu…"

"Maa, Kyouya—jangan bertengkar saat seperti ini…"

"Hayato, jangan bertengkar dulu—lagipula kita sedang senang karena Tsuna kembali bukan?" Yamamoto tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera yang sudah siap meledakkan tempat itu dengan dinamitnya. Sementara Tsuna tampak menoleh kesekelilingnya, tampak merasakan ada yang kurang dari semua kebahagiaan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu—itu yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

Meskipun ia sudah menjelajahi waktu, mengubah masa depan—tetap ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu.

_'Kau masih terlalu lemah Dame-Tsuna—aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dulu…'_

.R27.

"Reborn—" suaranya tampak berbisik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan air mata itu didepan semua kebahagiaan yang mengelilinginya. Semuanya tampak tidak menyadari bisikan dari Tsuna, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi pelatuk pistol yang akan ditembakkan terdengar. Tsuna yang mendengar suara itu mencoba untuk menoleh, dan menemukan moncong sebuah pistol yang sudah mengarah padanya saat itu—membuat wajahnya pucat dan refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"HIEE!"

BANG!

巡り巡る時を超え いつもあなたの所へと  
**Meguri meguru toki wo koe itsumo anata no tokoro e to**  
_Circling round and round through time,_

この心 舞い戻ってゆく  
**Kono kokoro maimodotte yuku**  
_This heart of mine is always seeking to return to where you are_

Bukan peluru yang tampak keluar dari moncong itu—melainkan sebuah buket bunga dengan tulisan kecil didalam kertas yang tergantung diantara bunga itu.

'**Selamat datang kembali, Dame-Tsuna.'**

Terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depannya, Tsuna menoleh dari balik bunga itu, seorang pria dengan menggunakan pakaian tuksedo dan juga topi fedora yang menutup matanya itu—hanya terlihat senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan setelah kematiannya.

"Reborn—kau kembali…" suaranya tampak bergetar dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan juga penuh dengan air mata itu dengan buket bunga pemberian pria didepannya saat ini.

"Kau tetap saja cengeng, dame-Tsuna…"

…

"Terima kasih—untuk semua yang kau lakukan sampai saat ini," menundukkan kepalanya, langkahnya semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul tubuh sang mantan tutor didepannya itu dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya kembali, "Aku merindukanmu Reborn—"

"Begitu juga denganku, dame-Tsuna…"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi," menenggelamkan kepalanya di tubuh Reborn, dan menutup matanya dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi—"

ありがとうも言い出せずに 甘えていた  
**Arigatou mo iidasezu ni amaeteita**  
_Until I came back here today_  
_I depended on you like a spoilt child without being able to thank you_

今日ここへ来るまでは  
**Kyou koko e kuru made wa**  
_Until I came back here today_

笑わないで受けとめて  
**warawanaide uketomete**  
_Just for now, forget everything else and accept,_

本当のわたしを  
**Hontou no watashi wo**  
_without laughing, the true me_

いつまでもそばにいて  
**Itsu made mo soba ni ite**  
_Stay by my side forever_

~Owari~

Ya—me tahu kalau ceritanya ga sebagus yang aslinya…

Tapi ga mungkin me niru bener2 dari awal sampai akhir tu Video, ini Cuma ambil dikit-dikit doang kok ;A;

Oke, yang mau liat video yang dimaksud silahkan di coba~

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=1r8L8yOW4fQ&feature=related

Ini tentang endingnya future arc yang diambil dari sisi semua yang berasal dari TYL setelah kembali ke masa mereka. Ini Cuma coba-coba kok :p maaf kalau gaje ya~

Dan ini Omake untuk pairing 100 51 XD

—OMAKE (10051)—

Shouichi tampak hanya tersenyum tipis melihat semua yang ada di depannya saat ini. Semuanya berbahagia karena keadaannya kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada kedamaian yang terasa di sekelilingnya. Berbalik—ia berjalan menjauh dari hutan itu hingga keluar dari hutan itu.

Senyumannya itu segera memudar berganti dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan. Entahlah—semuanya sesuai dengan rencananya, dan semuanya kembali menjadi suasana damai dan juga tentram. Tetapi, tetap saja ada yang kurang—walaupun ia tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya kurang didalam dirinya saat ini.

Ia hanya menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan raut wajah sedih yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Tetapi saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, hanya ada bunga lily putih yang menghalangi pandangannya dan membuatnya terpaksa memegangnya saat itu.

"Ini—"

"Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu sama sekali," suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Shouichi mendongak dan mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu. Dan ditengah kelopak bunga sakura disekitarnya, ia bisa melihat sosok pria berambut putih dengan mata berwarna ungu terang yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Shou-chan…"

Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata dan senyuman kebahagiaan itu saat melihat sosok pria yang menyempurnakan kebahagiaannya itu berada didepannya saat ini—dalam wujudnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Byakuran-sama…"

本当のわたしを  
**Hontou no watashi wo**  
_The true me_

いつまでもそばにいて  
**Itsu made mo soba ni ite**  
_Stay by your side forever_


End file.
